runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:EE/History
''History of the Clan '' '' '' ''The First mark of Clan History which legend has it was many years ago. There was once a famed Wilderness explorer named Yularis who collected the treasures the Wilderness had and surpased every danger the wilderness had. He remained in the wilderness constantly and rarely came out of the Wilderness for anything. He deffended lone Defenseless others who were lost in the wilderness and knew the wilderness better then anyone ever could. One day Yularis stepped in and defeated several greater demons to save three defenseless people. He promised to get them safely out of the wilderness with his life and true to his word he lead them through everything in their way safely. Yularis stopped as he sensed something was wrong about two thirds of the way there. A Werewolf came out of the shadows and attacked Yularis and the three people he was guiding. Yularis ran towards the werewolf and managed to get it off the defenseless others. The werewolf as Yularis realized was not a normal animal in the wilderness but instead part of a small release into the wilderness that very few were aware of. Yularis knew he couldnt win and he yelled to the three to escape and keep running south until they got to the edge. Yularis kept the werewolf at bay for as long as he could and eventually lost and fell. Yularis never returned to the wilderness, or anywhere else. Some say that Yularis' spirit lived into the werewolf and that werewolf still prowls the wilderness today while a small part of his spirit survived and was bound to another person. That person would be the one to let Yularis once again roam the wilderness in peace and would rise to fulfill what Yularis left behind. Yularis' Spirit lives on in one. One who has equal Honor, intentions, destiny, and skill... And one who will remain in the darkness. '' ''The Clan began as a rather small clan with Ehtya and his friend Filch20. Eventually he gathered a few other members such as Halot2 and Trx250exh which allowed the clan to begin Clan Wars where the clan spent all of its time. After a while a few other members joined and Filch20 left after being promoted to General. The Clan dropped from then on until several months where Ehtya found a young explorer in the wilderness named Kakayaa and he pledged himself and exceeded past every other Clan member in the past. Kakayaa passed all the trials the clan layed out before them and eventually exceeded Trx as second in command of the Clan. Ehtya and Kakayaa stood through countless adventures and battles and emerged victorious continuously. Things were looking good for the clan and several other famous members joined including 96Devils and Flyingsushi. The Clan after a few more months became ruled by a council of four- Ehtya, Kakayaa, Trx250exh, and Flyingsushi. The clan was now at its peak and had rebuilt from past losses and had dealt with all issues that were problematic to the clan in the past. '' ''Ehtya met someone called Nremni who owned a different clan called the Celthes Clan. EE and the Celthes Clan opened into a long and very profitable alliance. The Celthes Clan supported EE Financially and the Alliance between the two clans became known as the EE-Celthes Alliance. The Clan contiuned its success for several months with the Celthes Clan as a powerful ally. This lasted for only a small amount of time and the clan began dropping important members quickly and The Celthes Clan was temporarily shut down. The Clan lost Flyingsushi, Trx250exh, Halot2, and several other long time clan members. The Clan once again dropped and wasnt rebult for a long time. Ehtya after coming up with lasting survival plans for the clan prepared to reestablish EE. After exiling himself into the Wilderness for several long months Ehtya returned stronger then ever and gathered together a formidable clan known currently as Ehtyas Elites or the Ehtyan Empire. Once more Ehtya and his clan can retake what they have rightfully fought for. '' ''The Clan is proceeding in the Rimmington project but was stopped by a threat by Kaiser Blade. Kaiser Blade accused EE of sending Spies into their clan which Ehtya worked to convince that they did not. Ehtya and Kaiser blades leader discussed several things and a momentary seize fire was put into action. Ehtya convinced Kaiser Blade to join with EE in alliance. The Clans alliance status with Kaiser Blade has so far gone well and trust between Kaiser Blade and EE is growing. Ehtya met up with Nremni again and is helping rebuild Celthes. EE opened an alliance with Knights of Guthix but the Rimmington Project was temporarily halted due to unsuspected issues. Corruptionest issues had been causing problems to the clan. EE was fighting back and was put into high security protocol along Kaiser Blade and Celthes, who were also threatened by corruptionests but worked together to defeat the corruptionest threat known as Uhnul. Uhnuls first set of attacks involved getting inside EE and Kaiser Blade while leaving Celthes in the dark. After that Uhnul started stealing income from Celthes and shutting down Celthes accounts as he was revealed as being one of the fairly new members. Things began to take on a downward slope for all three clans until a mysterious strategist arrived under a hidden identity which is still only known under the mask of Zerouh. '' ''Zerouh revealed himself to EE, Celthes, and Kaiser Blade first and helped them out of the Uhnul situation piece by piece. Zerouh revealed his intentions fairly after that by founding the Zerouh Triumvirate, Which EE joined under Zerouhs leadership. Celthes joined fairly soon after and Zerouh debuted himself to clans across runescape inspiring them to look up to him as a protector of justice. Ehtya was given the "Cheif of Jurisdiction" position within Zerouhs Triumvirate and Stavrok as also given the head of finances. EE is a top diplomatic clan for The Triumvirate and Ehtya negotiated with several other clans in attempts to gain members for the Triumvirate. '' '' '' Category:EE